


Robin Hardwick Plays a Dangerous Game

by Mr_Edward_Hyde, Wayward_Angel_07



Series: Robin Hardwick's Adventures in College [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: Cannibalism, College Setting, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gore, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lemons, Lots of Angst, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Occasional fluff, Self-Harm, Selfcest, Smut, Strong Language, Suicide, Vomit, Voyeurism, cursing, dear god what is this fanfiction, eliza francis sees all, god theres so much smut help, jekyll is a slut and you cannot change my mind, jekyll is also a switch, jekyll is traumatized, lesbian mages at the grocery store, oh god thats a lot of blood, please give jekyll therapy, robin hardwick accidentally summons a depressed servant, semi-bestial hyde, sherlock holmes for the soul, small holy grail war esque thing, tatsumi mentions, technical voyeurism ig?, technically selfcest ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Edward_Hyde/pseuds/Mr_Edward_Hyde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Angel_07/pseuds/Wayward_Angel_07
Summary: Robin Hardwick was a casual mage, whose life never revolved around magic whatsoever. She sought to go to college, get a job, and make lots of friends in her life- but all that changed when she accidentally summoned a servant during a conversation about magic with her best friend.All it took was a leyline, a book by Robert Louis Stevenson, and an attempt to prove a point.[THIS CONTAINS A LOT OF WEIRD STUFF. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.]
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Hyde | Berserker/Jekyll | Assassin, Hyde | Berserker/Original Character(s), Jekyll | Assassin/Hyde | Berserker/Original Character(s), Jekyll | Assassin/Original Character(s), Jekyll/Kitano Tatsumi, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Sherlock Holmes | Ruler/Jekyll | Assassin
Series: Robin Hardwick's Adventures in College [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073309
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. I'm From Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> Local college student summons depressed man from Victorian book, episode 1.
> 
> POV: Limited Third Person - Robin Hardwick  
> Setting: November 5th, 2022. St. Louis, Missouri.

Robin Hardwick was a 22-year-old art major in college and casual mage, about mid-way through her current term; she was curled up by her fireplace, waiting for her best friend to come to her house. _Eliza, where are you..?_ She thought, biting her lip as she stared at the wall for a few minutes. Surely she wouldn’t take much longer? That said, she had always been the type to show up tardy. Robin sighed, and just as she opened a certain book, the doorbell rang. The girl nearly jumped four feet, but instead she fell off the couch- and not gracefully, either. She groaned, lifting herself off the floor and padding towards the door as the doorbell rang again. Robin unlocked the door and turned the doorknob, the front door creaking open.  
“There you are, Eliza.” Robin rolled her eyes. “You’re late again.”  
“Sorry! Cassie and I were cleaning the house.” The other girl grinned sheepishly, an abnormally large bag in hand.  
"If you say so- come in, though, you’re gonna freeze to death.” Robin opened the door more, and Eliza slipped inside.

Once the door was shut, Eliza plopped down on the couch beside where Robin was sitting before, and Robin crossed her arms. “You got the good stuff?”  
“Hell yeah, I got the good stuff.” She pulled out a piece of paper with a sigil, and a few bags of sage. She stopped, though, looking confused. “Hold on, where’s the…” She fell silent.  
“Don’t tell me you forgot the wolfsbane.” Robin’s eyes widened.  
Eliza smiled awkwardly. “I forgot the wolfsbane. Sorry Robin.”  
Robin pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s fine. It’s fine! We can do the ritual next time, just maybe uh… Leave the ingredients here?”  
" That should work. In the meantime… I have some news.” Eliza gulped, and Robin raised her eyebrow. “Yeah, uh, you see... Cassie summoned a servant a few days ago.”  
“A servant? You’re… You’re kidding, right? How did she manage that? I mean, no offense, but-” Robin was cut off.  
“No, no! I get it! It’s hard to believe, that’s why I wanted to tell you in person, erm…” Eliza rubbed the back of her neck.

  
“Can you at least tell me who the servant is?” Robin sighed, deciding to believe her best friend.  
“Sherlock Holmes. She didn’t tell me why she summoned him, but… Well, it happened.” Eliza explained, nodding.  
“You can summon fictional characters…?” Robin tilted her head, before undoing her ponytail. Her brown locks fell just below her shoulders.  
“I don’t know, actually. She said Holmes was based on someone real.” Eliza crossed her legs on the couch after kicking off her shoes.  
“How about we find out whether or not you can summon a fictional character? There’s a small leyline here.” The brown-haired girl smirked.  
“Huh? What are you getting at?” The other’s eyes widened.  
Before Eliza could register what was about to happen, Robin grabbed the book she was reading and scrawled up a summoning circle on the floor with some nearby chalk.  
“Robin! What are you doing?!” Eliza shouted.

“Proving a point.” Robin responded simply, before clearing her throat. She placed the book on the summoning circle, and stepped back a few paces.  
“Don’t! This isn’t something to mess around with…” Eliza warned her.  
Robin shot her a grin, before turning back to the summoning circle. “Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let blue be the color I pay tribute to. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate. Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth. An oath shall be sworn here. I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven; I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell. From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!”

…

Nothing happened.

“See? Nothing to be afraid of.” Robin laughed, and she laughed _hard_. While she was laughing and turned away from the circle, it started to glow.  
Eliza frowned. “Robin…”  
“Whaaaaat? Now we can laugh about this together! I won’t do it again, if it makes you feel better.” Robin grinned.  
“ _Look behind you_.” Eliza hissed.  
Robin raised an eyebrow, until she looked behind her to see a humanoid shape beginning to materialize in the circle. “Woah!” She jumped back and landed on her ass.

When the servant took shape, it materialized into a skinny young man with sandy blonde hair, Emerald green eyes, and rounded glasses. He looked to be from the Victorian era, and he certainly acted the part; he bowed after the light from the circle faded.  
“My apologies for startling you. I am Henry Jekyll, assassin class Servant. May I ask, which one of you is my Master?” The twink smiled weakly, and at that moment the bags under his eyes were extremely prominent.

Eliza pointed to Robin, with a shocked look on her face.


	2. Much to My Dismay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jekyll is summoned, he's asked many questions about when he was alive. He acts happy, and yet... He starts to see things after a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short previous chapter, this one is a bit longer. But without any further ado...
> 
> POV: Limited Third Person - Henry Jekyll  
> Setting: November 5th, 2022. St. Louis, Missouri.

Darkness, there was darkness. A blissful nonexistence to it all, having lasted a long while… For the first time in years, Henry Jekyll was **_alone_ ** . And it made him happy.   
That is, until a single bright light shone in the distance, after what felt like years of nothing.  
“No! Wait, I don’t want to go back!”   
_But you must.  
_ “ **NO!** ”  
Too late.   
Light enveloped his surroundings, and Henry sighed as he began to force a smile. “What tortures are you bringing me this time?” He said as he phased out of the realm of darkness completely.

…

Surprisingly, the place he was summoned in seemed oddly familiar. It smelled of books and sage, and… Perfume? Jekyll blinked to see a rather short, long brown-haired girl with brilliant blue eyes and a pale blue sweater having fallen on her butt at his feet. As he glanced around more, he saw another, taller girl with short black hair (and green streaks in it) as well as large, square-rimmed glasses. This one was wearing a similar jacket to Jekyll’s old master’s, though it had a different insignia on it that had obviously differentiated from Tatsumi’s. The girls seemed to stare in complete shock at his appearance, but Henry Jekyll himself was completely unfazed; in fact, he was used to being summoned by inexperienced mages ever since Tatsumi... He had to stop thinking about him. It would hurt too much.

Regardless, as this all happened within a single moment, he bowed in a formal manner. “My apologies for startling you. I am Henry Jekyll, assassin class Servant. May I ask, which one of you is my Master?” He smiled again, weakly, and the bags under his eyes were more present than they had ever been before this moment. And with that, the exotic-haired girl pointed to the brown-haired one. Jekyll got another good look at her. “Ah, I see. What would you like me to call you, Master?”  
“Uhm…” The girl gulped, eyes fixated on Jekyll’s own. “R-Robin. Just Robin, no need for t-the ‘master’ stuff.”  
Jekyll raised an eyebrow at this, she didn’t seem _confused_ per say, simply shocked. “Do you know what I am, or…?”  
“Yeah, we do.” The other girl interjected. “I’m Eliza by the way. And this bitch? She’s stupid.”   
“Y-Yeah-” Robin seemed to get lost in her mind, before shaking her head. “Wait, hold on! I’m not a stupid bitch!”   
“You _totally_ are.” Eliza snickered.

Jekyll was completely lost. “What are the circumstances of my summoning?” He asked, absentmindedly.  
“Oh.” Eliza seemed to remember he was there. “Well… My dumbass best friend here decided to try to prove a point and summon a fictional character, and here you are.”   
Jekyll said nothing, trying to process what Eliza had just said. “Fictional? I can assure you, I was never a _fictional_ being.” He finally explained, frowning.  
Robin blinked. “Hold up, so what you’re saying is…” She got up off the floor, and poked Jekyll in the chest. “You actually existed?”

“Yes. That is what I am saying.” Jekyll sighed.  
Robin stared at him for a few moments, poking and prodding him in strange places before stepping back with a satisfied look on her face. “Cool.” She looked deep in thought for a moment, before her eyes seemed to sparkle. “Now, if you don’t mind… I have about a billion questions about you.”  
 _Oh, great. Just what I needed._ Jekyll still smiled weakly. “Alright… I suppose it won’t hurt.

Robin quickly sat him down in the dining room, sitting in front of him with Eliza sitting at the same table. Jekyll didn’t recall how she got it, but suddenly she had a clipboard.  
“First question,” Robin started. “What’s your middle name?”   
_What an odd question._ “... Leopold, why?” Jekyll responded.   
“Just curious. Birthday?” Robin clicked her pen and wrote it down.   
The servant sighed as Eliza started munching on popcorn. “June thirtieth, eighteen sixty-five.”  
“Cool.” Robin responded, writing this down as well. “Gotta remember that one.”

_That one was a bit more thoughtful, I suppose._ Jekyll thought, raising an eyebrow at Eliza who offered him a bit of the popcorn. He shrugged and took some, his eyes brightening when he tasted it. “Is this popcorn? It’s quite… Lovely.”   
“Yup.” Eliza responded, plainly. “You seem to know your way around.”  
Jekyll paused. “It would seem so. If you do not mind, what year is this?”   
“2022.” Robin said, tilting her head to the side.   
“Ah… That makes sense. I have been summoned to this era before. Not the exact year, though, fufufufufu.” Jekyll explained, chuckling near the end.  
Robin hesitated, as if realizing something. “Wait, shit, where are you going to sleep?”   
  


“Robiiiin, servants don’t need sleep.” Eliza rolled her eyes.  
“They don’t?” The brown-haired girl blinked.  
Jekyll laughed. “She is right, we do not. Though…” He frowned, remembering a particular memory. “It is nice to sometimes let sleep take me, just like a human.” He finished saying, but then he seemed to remember something himself. Hyde had been quiet the whole time, and a puzzled expression made its way on Jekyll’s features.  
“What’s wrong?” Robin inquired.  
Jekyll snapped out of his thinking, looking back at Robin. “Ah, nothing. I was just deep in thought.” This wasn’t a lie, but he didn’t want to worry his master about Hyde. Then again… He was always quiet at first during summons. Jekyll gulped with worry.

“Doesn’t look like nothing, dude.” Eliza sighed. “You look nervous as all hell.”  
Jekyll smiled nervously. “Seriously, it is fine! I am fine!”  
“Leave him be, if he doesn’t want to tell us he doesn’t have to.” Robin rolled her eyes.  
Jekyll relaxed a bit from that. “Thank you.” He dipped his head. Just as he did, though, he saw something in the corner of his eye. His gaze flicked to it, and he saw Tatsumi sitting on the bar in the kitchen; grinning wildly, might I add. Jekyll’s eyes widened, but he shook his head and suddenly he was gone.

The following next hours were much like this, Robin would ask a question, and occasionally Jekyll would dodge it. Thankfully, none of the questions were about his previous masters. While this was happening, however, he repeatedly saw visions of Tatsumi, and sometimes saw blood coming from the ceiling. Jekyll would shudder at times, and Eliza would give him a weird look. When the questionnaire was finally over, Jekyll sighed in relief and sat on the couch, but not before grabbing a book from the shelf. He looked at the cover, and raised an eyebrow at the name; it was called _Undying Eclipse_. Henry Jekyll found himself submerged in its world in no time, he found it interesting how it spoke of dragons and angels and apocalypses.

He was about halfway through the book when suddenly, Robin tapped him on the shoulder. Eliza had left for home hours ago, and it seemed time flew by immensely fast as he read.  
“Hey, I’m going to sleep! Wake me up if you need anything, Jek.” The girl told him, already in her pajamas.   
Jekyll nodded. “Alright.” He spoke, and Robin flashed him a grin before walking away and quietly closing the door behind her. Jekyll sighed, and turned back to his book- only to see Tatsumi sitting beside him.   
“Watcha readin’?” The apparition inquired. Jekyll jumped nearly ten feet in the air. He stared for a moment. “Well?” Tatsumi continued.   
“I-It’s a fiction book about the apocalypse. It’s quite lovely so far.” Jekyll said quietly, looking away.

Tatsumi smiled.


	3. House of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll is plagued by accusatory hallucinations of his old master, when an unlikely defendant enters the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smutty shit! Consider yourself warned.
> 
> POV: Limited Third Person - Henry Jekyll  
> Setting: November 5th, 2022. St. Louis, Missouri.

Jekyll sat across from what appeared to be Tatsumi. “You’re dead.” He said, plainly.   
“I guess I am.” Tatsumi snickered as the scene changed for a moment- blood coming down the walls, dripping from the ceiling. Bugs coming out of Tatsumi’s mouth as he laughed. Jekyll squeezed his eyes shut.   
“P-Please, leave me alone.” Jekyll begged, but Tatsumi only laughed harder.   
“Oh, Henry, I could never leave you alone!” He grinned like a maniac. “My death was your fault, after all.”   
Jekyll froze. “N-No, that’s not true, that’s not true…”   
  
**_OI, leave him alone. Only I can make his life hell_ ** , a familiar voice echoed from within Jekyll’s head- and he had never been so relieved to hear Hyde.  **_Besides… You’re not supposed to be here anyways. This is MY territory, you ghost fuck._ ** **_  
_ ** Tatsumi only laughed. “So the beast finally shows himself? Funny, funny.”   
**_It’s not funny. What’s funny is the way your face is going to look when I smash it into the wall… It’ll be like a pancake!_ ** Hyde’s voice hissed.

Jekyll hesitated. Even if it wasn’t the real Tatsumi (which, it wasn’t, he knew), he still didn’t want to see anyone wearing his face smashed into a wall…   
“Oh, lookie lookie here! The murderer still loves me.” The apparition jeered at him.   
Jekyll looked away, a blush crawling across his face. He knew the ‘ghost’ could read his thoughts… And he sighed.  **_Don’t listen to him, Jekyll. He’s just some dumbass hallucination, he doesn’t actually understand what we’ve all been through together._ ** Hyde attempted to reassure Jekyll, but he still felt… Guilty.

Jekyll closed his eyes, remembering something that made him recall that it wasn’t in fact Tatsumi standing before him. He remembered Tatsumi’s gentle touch, kind words, sweet kisses… He opened his eyes to see his own mindscape.  _ What the hell?!  _ His eyes widened, as it seemed Hyde had taken over. “HYDE!” He shouted, and a red light appeared from the darkness like a fire.   
“Whaaaaaat?” The light spoke as it began to take the shape of Jekyll’s alternate self.   
“What did you do?”” Jekyll demanded, frowning.   
“I took over, as if that wasn’t particularly obvious. Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything like set fire to London.” Hyde rolled his eyes, now fully formed in the mindscape.  
“N-Not going to… What are you getting at?!” Jekyll sputtered, but Hyde was already fading away.   
“Have fun, Harry.” Hyde waved.   
Jekyll hissed. “Why, you little-” He charged at Hyde and tried to tackle him to the ground, but he disappeared before he could get to him as he smirked.

Well. Now Jekyll was alone. Not even the fake Tatsumi was there with him, which he supposed he was thankful for. He glanced around, though, it was the same as it had always been… His mansion from before he died, with an extra hall leading off from the main room. However, he had never explored this so-called extra hall, and he shrugged. Maybe it was a good time to do so?   
Thus, he made his way through the hallway and discovered thousands of doors. Jekyll twisted the doorknob of the first door, opening it slowly as he saw himself… But he was much shorter, much younger. Henry figured he looked to be about 14, and realized what he was seeing was a memory.

“Come onnn, Robert, it’ll be fun!” His past self shouted, as he was taking off a manhole in the street.   
“I don’t know, Henry, it seems dangerous. What if there are monsters down there?” His companion sputtered.   
“Monsters?” Past Henry scoffed. “Even if we come across them, I’ll protect you!” He puffed up his chest.   
And Jekyll laughed as he closed the door. He remembered traversing through the sewers clearly, and how  _ ungentlemanly  _ he was as an adolescent. The alchemist was very fond of this memory.

He began to trek further down the hall, raising an eyebrow when he saw a door with many claw marks running across the surface. He dragged his fingers across the door before turning the doorknob and pulling it open, only to see Hyde putting his clothes back on after fucking and then murdering some poor random bloke. A blush crawled up to Jekyll’s face, as he couldn’t stop himself from staring at Hyde’s… Crotch. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.  _ No no no, bad Henry. Don’t think about Hyde like that. That’s wrong.  _ He thought to himself, before closing the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets before walking a much smaller ways further down the hall, and opening a red door. 

This one was… Oh God. He heard the banging on the door, and his head began to spin. He saw himself downing potassium cyanide, and quickly closed that one as well. The look of the hallway seemed to change after that door, though, he noted. It seemed to get even darker… He opened the first door, and saw the face of Kitano Tatsumi looking very shocked to see he summoned a servant. Jekyll couldn’t help but smile at it, before closing that one as well.

Another door, another Tatsumi-related memory, and he continued looking until he opened a pure white door, just to see… Oh dear. He definitely remembered this. He bit his lip as he was mesmerized by the sight of his past self taking Tatsumi’s shirt off and immediately ravishing him in kisses and love bites.  _ Oh God.  _ Jekyll thought as his past self began sucking on one of Tatsumi’s nipples, fondling the other with his hand. He could feel himself hardening, but he couldn’t bring himself to close the door this time.

Henry Jekyll was mesmerized by the sight, almost; he saw his past self taking his own shirt off, followed by Tatsumi’s pants and underwear, and he couldn’t look away when he saw himself take his own pants off and slide himself inside Tatsumi. Jekyll gulped and resisted the urge to stick his hands in his pants, having a battle with his own desires. He felt… Dirty, at the same time… But he couldn’t look away at all. Jekyll’s past self began murmuring sweet nothings in Tatsumi’s ear, moving slowly at first but soon picking up the pace.

_ That  _ was the real Tatsumi, the one Jekyll loved dearly… He still loved him, and it was then that it set in. Jekyll closed the door and sat in front of it, tears forming in his eyes. He sighed and allowed himself to cry, covering his face with his hands.


	4. Hyde & The Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde goes out late at night to have some fun, but is interrupted by something rather peculiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV: Omniscient Third Person  
> Setting: November 5th, 2022. St. Louis, Missouri.

Since Hyde had kicked Jekyll out of control of the body, he had decided to take it upon himself to have a night of  _ fun _ . As a servant, he knew he could manifest different clothes with enough mana… So he did, changing his clothing to a loose grey dress shirt and pants, and a black leather jacket. He twirled around, admiring the new look and put on a fedora that was conveniently resting on the coat rack. With that, he made his way outside and marched directly to a bar. When he finally got there, he cracked open the door and sat at the bar, ordering some whiskey.   
  
The bartender was quick with his order, effortlessly sliding the order over to him as if he was doing this since birth. It would gain the interest of Hyde, looking up to notice a man with brown hair over one of his eyes. His eyes were a bright blue and he looked a bit tired. The outfit he was wearing was akin to every other bartenders’ outfit, though he had a bright blue pin on his vest with what seemed like the writing of his name. Duke, it was. It would be almost impossible to notice it with the fact the man was moving all over the place, but he’d stayed in place long enough for Hyde to make out the writing.    


Hyde raised an eyebrow at this, and found the man quite interesting. He didn’t know why this was so, but he did in fact consider it to be quite odd. “So, you come here often?” Hyde joked, even though it was the stupidest question in the world. He knew this, but figured it was worth making the joke anyways. Edward wore an equally stupid grin on his face, a dead giveaway that it was a joke.   
  
Duke grinned equally with the same stupidity. “Oh, I do, but I know you’ll be a regular customer!” He spoke back, cocking his head sideways as he spun back around to grab a few bottles to make the next person their drink. The making of it was practically effortless, it seemed to be a talent of Duke which he held. “I suspect you’re new to town, no? By the dead giveaway  _ you’re not an ordinary fella. _ ” It was an obscure reference to some show, and it was obvious with the light laugh given from Duke as he slid the drink back down to the customer who had ordered it.  Hyde chuckled softly, before taking a sip of his whiskey. “Yeah, I’m new. And you’re probably right that I’ll be a regular from here on out; I very much like whiskey.” He grinned mischievously. “I don’t even know what town this is.” He lied, but it was also inherently obvious. Perhaps another joke?   
  
“A hellhole. That’s what it is!” Duke dramatically wailed, brandishing a beer glass before pouring the beer from one of the wooden barrels. “Atleast, sometimes. ...Most of the time. You’d be not the first one to see a man in a mascot crying on the sidewalk. True story, by the way. His wife left him.” The man gave the drink to another customer before cracking his knuckles. “Since we're going to be well acquainted, name’s Duke Wilson.” 

“I’m Edward Hyde.” Hyde said, not caring that he gave out his true name to the bartender.  _ Not like he’s gonna use it against me.  _ Hyde reasoned, grinning. “But you can call me Bitch McMuffin, or whatever else suits your fancy.”   
Duke’s interest peaked at Hyde’s name, facing him. “As in- the  _ real _ Edward Hyde? The one people always say is just fiction but it’s clear it’s not?” He looked fascinated. “Woah... that’s wild. I never expected to meet the real one. Usually people told me it was just a stupid story and he couldn’t be real, but.. I always believed as a kid that it was all real.”  Hyde chuckled, more nervously this time. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken, it’s just a coincidence. I mean… I don’t  _ look  _ over 100 years old do I?” Hyde gestured to himself, his features shifting into a more serious expression, but he couldn’t keep it for long as he burst out laughing again. “I will say this though, I can make a bloody good impression of the guy.”   
“Riiight. I’ll keep your secrets, magic man.” It was a joke, but seemed more of a promise. “I don’t have anything else to tell my friends about. “Hey, I saw the real Hyde!” and you would be foolish to think I have friends, Edward.” Duke rattled on. He seemed innocent enough, just a man trying to make it in life and has no priorities on ratting Hyde out. 

_ What an adorable bartender.  _ Hyde thought, smiling. “Aw, I’m sure you have  _ some  _ friends. You’re honestly adorable, I’d be surprised if people didn’t like you.”   
“I would say friends, but more like they spend nights at my house and smoke around all day.” He’d explain, leaning against the table and rolling his eyes. He needed new friends, it seemed like he just felt like it’d be an endless repeating cycle because of how ‘weird’ he was. “Accepted it at this point, honestly.”    
“Your ‘friends’ sound like dicks, bro.” Hyde put his hand on Duke’s shoulder.

…

Just as he said this, however, gunshots were heard outside along with the sound of yelling. Hyde’s eyes widened as he glanced at the door. “The fuck is going on out there?” He blurted, people in the bar either began to cower or go out to see what was going on… Strangely, Hyde didn’t appear to be in either of these groups. That is, until he actually did get up, and looked at Wilson. “Wanna check it out?” Hyde asked, rather bluntly.   
“Hell yeah. Just let me get my gun we’re allowed to keep on hand.”  “Bro… You got a gun? Wasn’t expecting a bartender to have one of those.” Hyde looked genuinely curious.   
“Of course I have a gun.” Wilson explained, pushing the hair out of his obscured-from-view eye. “We ‘hyde’ them under these vests.” He’d bend down and come back up, patting the left side of  his vest.  
“You did  _ not _ just make that pun.” Hyde stifled a laugh, forgetting for a moment he wasn’t supposed to manifest a weapon out of nowhere and materializing a knife in his hands. He realized last minute, and his eyes widened, glancing around to see if anyone else was watching. Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice, they were too occupied with what was happening outside. Someone had already called 911 as well, because they could hear the sirens.  
“I surely did. Nice magic, bro.” Wilson had teased the other. “I won’t tell anyone. You’re the closest friend I got that’s not alcohol. Sad but true.” Wilson did a headstand on the counter before flipping right off the counter. “That could have ended my life if I slipped. To be honest, I expected to die in middle school so this  _ could  _ be a new record.” He’d step over to the glass doors and lean left and right, trying to see the commotion. He was quick to put his back to a solid wall that wasn’t glass and crouch down behind it. He held dumbass chaotic neutral energy, which, albeit, was similar to the ‘dumbass’ part for Hyde. 

What Wilson could see was two figures in masks and black clothing, one of which looking significantly older than the other… Unless of course they had dyed their hair grey, which Hyde certainly doubted. Hyde then realized he hadn’t been paying attention to his senses, which was a completely idiotic thing on his part, because this old man was a servant if his senses were right. That begged the question, though, how did they not notice Hyde was there? He had no presence concealment, no other masking that Jekyll did in fact have. Or perhaps they had noticed him, because more gunshots were heard as huge energetic bullets pelted the bar next to the door.   
  
Wilson realized his royal screw-up when the gunshots set his head straight. He glanced over at Hyde and the door that led to the workers’ backroom. He didn’t have a clue of what this hundred-year-old man would do but he better do it quickly. He was expecting him to bail, which to be honest would leave Wilson alone but he could understand that magic > mortal and he had low expectations. He wouldn’t be mad either, but he considered since this was the closest person he had since early high school better stick out for him than never. 

“Oh, this bitch really wants to start a fight, huh?” Edward hissed. “Go back inside, try not to draw attention to yourself… Unless you want to get killed.” He told Duke, before running out into the street and flinging himself at this strange individual.   
“Gah!” They shouted, unfortunately managing to throw Hyde off of themselves with relative ease.   
“Fuck!” Edward cursed, before shrieking randomly and grazing their arm with his knife.   
“Oh, I know you!” The strange servant laughed, and dematerialized his gun. The other individual noticed this as they were fighting off the cops with their own magic.   
“Archer, what are you doing?! Help me, dammit!” The shrill voice demanded. Hyde raised an eyebrow at the servant, but before he could do anything, the mystery servant disappeared along with his apparent master.  The cops then immediately looked at Hyde, and proceeded to approach to interrogate him.   
  
Wilson would step outside and hold his hands up in the air, placing his gun where the cops could see it. He looked calm but he was nervous, of course, he’d heard gun fights seen and happen around this place but never had to talk to the cops to stick up for someone. “I have an explanation,” He spoke with a waver in his voice that seemed more shaken up from the event than at the cops. “This brave man had heard the gun fight and proceeded to run outside and tell me to hide all the people in the bar. If it wasn’t for him, I’d been shot and nearly everyone else in there.”    
He gestured to Hyde and smiled at him warmly, it said clearly “Thank you.” To Hyde it would have been obvious he was making up a story and adding more details to make Hyde seem like a hero to a bunch of lives, but the cops wouldn’t know that. “My name is Duke Wilson and I work as a bartender, the manager is hiding in the back and we would gladly tell you he helped a lot of people out.” 

Hyde gave Wilson a confused look, as if to say ‘what the hell are you doing?’. “Uh, that’s not entirely true. I just came out here to take out these fuckers that were about to shoot up the bar… Or something like that.”  
The cops began to look confused, but one seemed to write something down in their notepad. “Well, we’ll talk to the other people. We weren’t suspecting this man as any type of perpetrator, we just wanted to know what they knew or saw.”   
“Exactly, there’s really no need to… Say all sorts of spectacular things about me.” Edward scratched the back of his head.

With that, the cops asked Hyde and Wilson to stay for another hour as they asked the witnesses. The stories of the witnesses seemed to line up more with what Edward said than what Wilson said, and they let Wilson off with a ticket for lying to them… But they knew it was in good nature, so they didn’t intend to arrest him. After which, Hyde said his goodbyes to Duke, gave him Robin’s address, and started the long trek home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Mr_Edward_Hyde helped me write this stuff, they write Duke Wilson's character specifically.


End file.
